Bajo el sol de Hogwarts
by Conii Diggory
Summary: Draco no sabe que hacer, esta deseperado igual que Hermione.¿ sus problemas los dejaran juntarse? drhr cap 1 dejen rr!


Capítulo uno¡¿Por qué?!

Draco estaba sentado en el patio de Hogwarts mirando disimuladamente a su más preciado amor, el secreto mejor guardado de él. Hasta que de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Él se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a temblar, ella simplemente desvió la mirada. Poco a poco el fue recuperando su palidez con un poco de tristeza al saber que él no atrajo su atención y vergüenza por haberse puesto rojo y dar alguna pista de sus sentimientos, claramente si es que ella se dio cuenta de ello.

Desconsoladamente, él se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su próxima clase: pociones con los de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la clase, miro al profesor Snape de reojo y percibió que estaba escribiendo algo parecido a una lista. Algún otro trabajo pensó. Se sentó junto a sus amigos rechonchos. Ellos hablaban de algo en especial: Harry Potter, su tema favorito; él hacia como que escuchaba, pero en verdad estaba pensando en su intimo amor, sentado con el tema de conversación.

-¡Cállense, niños!- gritó el profesor Snape. Todos los hicieron.- Muy bien, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ustedes en parejas, yo las elegí- hubo muchos murmullos.- ¡cállense!... esta vez las parejas no son de la misma casa, sino de distintas- más murmullos, esta vez duraron más. Snape se enojó más y se puso a gritar quitando puntos a los de Gryffindor (em… ¡obvio!)

-Ahora voy a decir las parejas- frunció el ceño- Malfoy y Granger…-

Draco no podía creerlo¡¿él y su amor¡No podía ser! Debiera ser una broma¿cierto? Miro a Hermione ella también estaba muy sorprendida.

Justo cuando Snape terminó de señalar las parejas, tocó el timbre de salida.

Draco salió corriendo hacia el lago, el lugar donde estaría tranquilo y sólo. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no estaría solo ni tranquilo tampoco, porque ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia el lago. Tan bonita pensó, la brisa le movía su hermoso cabello y él estaba cada vez más enamorado.

Entonces ella se percató de su presencia y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos color miel se posaron en él y él se puso rojo de nuevo.

-Nos tocó juntos, que raro¿no?- dijo ella para romper el hielo.

-Sí- dijo el con entusiasmo. La siguió mirando, ella pareciera que le intimidaba un poco como la miraba. Movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo: - Bueno Granger, me voy, adiós.-

Ella lo quedo mirando hasta que desapareció. Todavía no podía creer que le había tocado con él, su amor, él hombre que la volvía loca y tímida con sólo mirarlo, él, el hombre de sus sueños. Con él le había tocado trabajar en pociones. Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa al saber que se debería juntar con él a solas algún día, quizás en la noche, ya que el trabajo que hacer era mucho ese año, quinto.

Se fue del lago melancólica. En su camino de vuelta al colegio tropezó con Ron.

-Hermione te estaba buscando para que vayamos a almorzar con Harry que nos esta esperando en el comedor- le explicó él.

-Bueno, vamos.-

Al término del día ella se fue de nuevo al lago para meditar sobre este repentino hecho que sucedió en pociones. Se sentó al borde del lago, miraba como se formaban pequeñas olas, como algunos pájaros se refrescaban, como la luna se reflejaba en la superficie. De pronto escuchó como se quebraba una hoja cuando alguien la pisa. Se dio vuelta rápidamente sacando la varita de su bolsillo, pero se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaba.

La persona que estaba parada mirándola era Draco.

Ella creyó que era un sueño. Se refregó los ojos y percibió que era realidad.

-¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- le pregunto a él.

-No debería hacer yo esa pregunta?- contestó él.

-Creo que la deberíamos hacer los dos o ninguno- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que sí- él también sonrió.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, el uno al otro. Luego solo se miraban sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Cada uno pensaba que podía decir para romper el hielo, pero nada venia a sus mentes. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Hermione fue salir corriendo, pero sería muy patético y lo que pensó Draco fue agarrarla y besarla, pero tampoco sería muy buena idea.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se le ocurriera que decir. Hasta que Draco se le dijo:

¿quieres entrar y tomarte una taza de café?-

- …. bueno- contestó ella tímidamente después de un rato.

Se fueron lentamente al castillo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo pensaban en que podría suceder antes de llegar al castillo.

Pero no sucedió nada, sino sólo hasta que llegaron a la cocina.

Un elfo los dejo entrar ya que no quedaba ningún otro y nadie se daría cuenta si es que dejaban todo limpio después del café.

El elfo los dejó solos para que conversaran, pero la conversación no llegó sino hasta después del primer sorbo de café.

-¿Qué raro esto de hacer parejas de trabajo de distintas casas?- expresó Draco.

-Sí- contestó Hermione.- va a hacer un caos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él con curiosidad.

Bueno, porque Slytherin y Gryffindor se odian, y porque justo todas las parejas que hizo se odian mutuamente-

-¿Todas?- dijo Draco sorprendido. ¿Sería un show lo que estaba haciendo Hermione al actuar de buena manera con él¿Sería toda una mentira para que él pensara que QUIZÁS ella sentía lo misma que él?

-Bueno, quizás no todas, pero la gran mayoría- respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

Siguieron hablando hasta que a Hermione se le acabo el café.

-Se me acabó el café, me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo repentinamente excusándose neciamente. Salio corriendo dejando sólo y con una cara de sorprendido a Draco.

¿por qué salí corriendo? pensó¿ y por qué actúo tan buena con él,? El es Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de mi mejor amigo, no puedo actuar así con él.

Draco se quedó sorprendido por algunos minutos.

-Se fue cuando todo estaba muy bien- murmuro para sí- ¿por qué? – después de unos segundos volvió a murmurar: -¿por qué la trate bien, si es la mejor amiga de mí peor enemigo¿Qué me pasa?- se fue pensando esto hasta que se durmió.

Al otro día se despertó con un grito que provenía de afuera. Se asomo a la ventana y lo que alcanzo a ver lo paralizó…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala que les haya gustado! me inspire y lo termine en un dia ! jajaja

bueno espero inspirarme mas seguido y seguir escribiendo

me voiy a dormir adiós!!

dejen rr


End file.
